


Undertale Drabble Collection

by papyruswiki



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papyruswiki/pseuds/papyruswiki
Summary: A small collection of Undertale drabbles I've written using dialogue prompts, from my Tumblr blog.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Grillby/Sans (Undertale), Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), W. D. Gaster & Papyrus & Sans
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Talk to me, please

“Talk to me, please.”

Papyrus did not reply right away. He wasn’t sure if telling his true feelings would bring them closer or tear them apart. Honestly, he wasn’t even sure which of those he wanted.

“Papy, please. I promise I’ll listen.” Mettaton laid a hand on his shoulder. “I definitely have the time now.”

Papyrus stiffened. “If you didn’t have the time… would you try to _make_ the time for me?”

As Papyrus expected, Mettaton didn’t answer right away. “Darling, I mean…” he began finally.

“No.” Papyrus stood. “I–I’m sorry, Mettaton. I know you’re a star, but–ever since we started dating, you barely make time for me. And when we do have time together, it’s almost always under the spotlight, so you can show me off like a trophy. And every time I bring it up to you, you say you’ll change, but you never do. It’s always the same.” His eyes were full of tears now. “I think you’re using me, just like… just like you use the rest of your friends.” He wiped his face. “I’m sorry, but I think it’d be best if… if we weren’t dating.”

“Papy, I–”

“I don’t want to hear it, Mettaton. I… I haven’t given up on you completely yet. I believe anyone can change, if they try. But until you really try… I can’t do this. Not anymore.” Papyrus turned and walked quickly but unsteadily to the door of the apartment he had, until this moment, shared with Mettaton. He’d have to ask his brother if he could live with him for a while, but Sans would understand.

Papyrus chanced a glance back, catching a glimpse of Mettaton’s shocked face before the door shut, separating them.


	2. Are you science? Because I've got my ion you

“Are you science? Because I’ve got my _ion_ you.”

Grillby didn’t respond for a full thirty seconds; in fact, he didn’t acknowledge Sans at all as he cleaned out a shot glass. Then, he finally put the glass down on the counter and looked Sans right in the eye.

_That was terrible._

Sans began wheezing with laughter. “Oh yeah? You come up with somethin’ better, then.”

_Please. You know I’m not funny in the slightest._

“Eh, I bet you could be if you tried. Come on, there’s probably a joke about fire I haven’t heard.”

Grillby put the shot glass away and cleared off the rest of the counter. He then leaned over it and pecked Sans’ forehead. _Afraid I don’t have the time to think of one right now. Got to get home to Fuku._

“Understandable,” Sans sighed. “I mean, I could walk with you, though. Pap won’t mind, long as I text him first. That way I can torture you with more terrible jokes all the way home.”

Grillby made a low groaning sound in his chest. _I’ll let you spend the night if you refrain from making puns until tomorrow._

“Deal.” Sans got up from his seat and went to hold the door for Grillby. Grillby followed him and locked the door to the restaurant behind them. He then took Sans’ hand–and closed his eyes as a disgusting, wet farting noise filled the air.

“Hey, you said no puns. Didn’t say anything about pranks,” Sans laughed.

 _You’re impossible,_ Grillby signed, but his eyes sparkled behind his glasses. As juvenile as Sans’ pranks tended to be, they never failed to amuse him.

“Aw, you love me.”

_Yes. Yes, I do._


	3. How drunk was I?

“How drunk was I?” Undyne groaned, rubbing her head.

“Um… e-enough that when Mettaton insulted you, you just picked him up and threw him out the window,” Alphys said.

“Great. Guess I’m gonna have to say sorry. But only once this headache goes away.” Undyne flopped back on the couch.

“Hold on a sec.” Alphys made Undyne sit up and tucked some pillows behind her, then grabbed a blanket off the armchair. “Now lie down.” She covered Undyne with the blanket.

“Thanks. I was kinda cold,” Undyne admitted.

“You j-just be quiet and sleep for a while.”

“Wasn’t I sleeping all night?”

“Yeah, but now you’ve got a hangover. It’ll be good to wait until it’s gone to do stuff, then you’ll be b-back to your normal self.” Alphys planted a kiss on Undyne’s forehead. “I’ll read my m-manga while you rest. Just let me know if you need anything.”


	4. Morning sickness isn't always in the morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING: emetophobia**

“M-Morning sickness isn’t always in the morning.”

“Then why the hell is it called that?!” Undyne yelled after she heaved into the toilet of the stall they were in.

“Well, it happens mostly in the morning. But I warned you, Undyne! Drinking alcohol while you’re pregnant is bad for you and the baby!” Alphys scolded.

“I just forgot, okay?” Undyne coughed up the last of her stomach contents and sat on the floor.

“Undyne, you’re eight months pregnant. Your stomach is the size of a watermelon. How could you forget?” Alphys sat beside her.

“The guy offered it to me. Guess he couldn’t see me under the table. I just–took it. Wasn’t thinking. Anyway, I didn’t have that much. It’s–not gonna hurt the baby, is it?” Undyne looked down to Alphys, her face creased with worry.

“I don’t think so. You threw it up pretty soon after you drank it. They’ll b-be fine.” Alphys patted Undyne’s belly. “If you’re feeling better now, the others are probably worried about us…”

“Yeah, alright… just give me a minute.” Undyne took some deep breaths. “Okay. Help me off this floor.”


	5. I'm not going anywhere

“I’m not going anywhere.”

Mettaton could barely hear Papyrus over the sound of his own sobbing. Burying his face in his boyfriend’s chest, he gasped for breath. “I don’t want to be alone–I _can’t_ be alone–”

“Shh, Mettaton, shh,” Papyrus soothed. “I said I’m not going anywhere. As long as I live, you will never be alone.”

Mettaton’s cries fell quiet over time as he tried to immerse himself in Papyrus’s presence. He clutched at his shirt, feeling his fingers rest against the bones of his ribs and the beat of the skeleton’s soul behind them.

“See? You’ll be alright.” Papyrus tangled his fingers in Mettaton’s hair, stroking his silky locks.

“You won’t leave?”

“I promise.”


	6. Does it hurt badly?

“Does it hurt badly?”

Papyrus sniffed loudly. “It feels like my arm is gonna fall off!”

This didn’t look good. Sans’ seven-year-old brother had just fallen from a tree, and he had screamed like a banshee as he landed on his left arm. He knew they’d probably get in trouble, but he couldn’t see any way around this…

“We’ll have to get you to Dad.”

“He’s gonna ground me for climbing trees again!” Papyrus whined.

“Well, it’s that, or your arm falls off, probably.”

Sans led his brother to the basement at the back of their house, where their father W. D. Gaster was working. “Dad… I think Papyrus might have broken his arm…”

“What?” Gaster looked sharply up from the project he was working on. “How on earth did that happen?”

Papyrus hung his head in shame, knowing what was coming.

And Sans couldn’t stand it.

“Some other kids were roughhousing out there with Pap. I chased ‘em off, but I think they got him pretty good before I got there…”

Gaster was all sympathy now. “Oh, dear. Well, Papyrus, come with me. Let’s get that coat off and we’ll take a look at your arm.”

Fortunately, the break wasn’t too bad, though it needed a bit of a setting. Poor Papyrus cried terribly, but his pain was eased by the presence of his brother, who held his other hand throughout the unpleasant process.

Later, Papyrus sat on the couch in the living room, his arm wrapped up in a sling. Sans lay next to him.

“Thanks for covering for me, Sans,” Papyrus whispered.

“No problem, bro.”


	7. It's not morning yet

“It’s not morning yet,” Mettaton yawned, his voice a bit whiney.

“It’s 3:30 AM! And I’m awake enough to start the day,” said Papyrus, nuzzling his face into Mettaton’s neck.

“Well, I’m not.” Mettaton yawned again. “Don’t get up yet. Stay with me…”

Papyrus made a pouty face. “Okay…”

Mettaton adjusted himself so his head was resting against Papyrus’s chest. It was surprising how warm and cuddly bones could be…

As for Papyrus, the longer he lay there, the more sleepy he became. Mettaton’s body was warm, almost unbearably so, but it was just comfortable enough that, along with Mettaton’s slow, even breathing, it lulled him into a doze. Soon enough, he was back in a deep sleep, dreaming of the things he might do with Mettaton tomorrow.


	8. Is it hot in here or is that just you?

“Is it hot in here or is that just you?”

Papyrus looked up from the Junior Jumble he was trying to decipher. “Mettaton, YOU’RE the one who has circuits and batteries and tons of computer-operated things in your body. If anything, it’s YOU that’s hot in here!”

“Oh, that’s right. Just spoil my attempts to flirt!” Mettaton pouted. “I know you’re not as oblivious as you pretend.”

“Of course I know you’re flirting. It’s just fun to mess with you. You’re cute when you stick out your lower lip like that.” Papyrus reached out and poked that lip.

“You’re weird.” Mettaton shifted his position on the couch and put his head in Papyrus’s lap, effectively blocking his puzzle. “I like you.”

“We’re dating. I certainly hope you do.”

“You’re right, we _are_ dating. So get down here and kiss me already.”

“Is that why you tried to seduce me with that horrible pick-up line? You know you can kiss me any time you want.” Papyrus smirked.

“Yes, but I want _you_ to kiss _me.”_

“There’s no difference.”

“There is, just trust me on that one. Now come on.” Mettaton puckered his lips.

It was too awkward an angle for Papyrus to just lean down, so he braced an arm under Mettaton’s shoulders and lifted him to kiss him instead. He was about to pull away when Mettaton’s hand ran over his skull, keeping him there. Papyrus gladly stayed, his puzzle forgotten in the sweet, gentle joy of love.


	9. We can't keep this up forever

“We can’t keep this up forever.”

Papyrus felt something like ice spreading through his body at hearing the words. “W-What do you mean?” he stammered.

“I mean… this fake dating thing…” Mettaton couldn’t look him in the eye. “I honestly didn’t expect things to go this far. I just wanted someone so the press would stop badgering me about having a boyfriend. But… I feel like I’ve been stringing you along. It feels like… this has turned into something more for you.” He inhaled deeply. “And… I think the longer this goes on, the more it’s going to hurt you. So… I’m ending this now.”

Papyrus wouldn’t have admitted it for the whole world, but evidently he didn’t need to: it was true. This dating charade he had agreed to months ago wasn’t a charade for him anymore. It hadn’t been for a while. His feelings for Mettaton were deep and true.

But for Mettaton, it had always been just an act.

“I’m sorry, Papyrus. I can tell how you feel about me. And… I do love you, just… not that way. I’m sorry.” Mettaton finally looked up. “I hope you understand.”

Papyrus nodded. There was nothing more to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry to have this end on such a dour note :( this was the last prompt I wrote.
> 
> hope you enjoyed them all, anyway!


End file.
